legendsstoriesandtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaded Love
Shaded Love is a Trilogy based in the Second World. The books are named: Titanic, Britannic, and Olympic. The main character is Hjacinth (Jack) Smith whose uncle, Captain Edward Smith died on the Titanic. Jack and his family are humans, while his true love says she's a mermaid. After his true love dies, that was married to James B. Cook II, which is a human, James and Jack become friends. Jack later meets Mary R. Rose which looks just like his true love, and they marry, before the Olympic crashes into the Lightship Nantucket, Mary reveals that she was the true love of his life on the Titanic, and tells him that she isn't a mermaid, but a vampire. Characters Hjacinth 'Jack' Smith- Human, Nephew of Edward Smith, Survived four disasters on ships: The Sinking of The Titanic, The Sinking of The Britannic, The Olympic's Ramming into The U-103, and The Olympic's Ramming into The Lightship Nantucket. Rose Mary Ruthven- Says she is a mermaid but, she is a vampire. The 'True Love' of Jack, but she is married to James B. Cook II. She later changes her name to Mary Ruhvena Rose. Captain Edward J. Smith- Human, Captain of The Titanic in the first book and Captain of The Olympic in the prologue. He is also the uncle of Jack Violet Jessop- Human, Aunt of Jack, survived five disasters: All of The ones Jack survived, and The Collision of The Hawke with The Olympic. James Bartholomew Cook II- Human, married to Rose, became a sworn friends with Jack after the Titanic sunk. Also, he survived the same disasters Jack survived. Vera Campbell- Human, her sisters are Violet and Jack's Mother. They are triplets and together they are called The Three British Sisters. Her cousins are called The Three Greek Sisters and her other cousins are named The Three Russian Sisters. Was Lady Lewis's Ambassador on The Britannic. Herbert Haddock- Human, The Captain of The Olympic during the time before, at that time it rammed into the U-103 Charles Bartlett- Human, The Captain of The Britannic, during the time before, at that time it sunk. Eustace White- Human, The Captain of The Olympic during the time before, at that time it hit the Lightship Nantucket. Lady Lewis- Fairy, one of the passengers of The HMHS Britanic. She has a son named Edmund, and two daughters named Elizabeth and Lucy. Lady Duff Gordon- Mermaid, she is one of The Passengers of the Titanic. She escaped on the same lifeboat Jack was saved. Sheridan McConnerey- Human, one of Jack's Friends, died on the Titanic because of blood loss. Edmund LaGrange- Human, the love of Vera. Cheif Purser/Officer on the Britannic. Last seen at the lifeboat Jack was on, he was seen drowning but he was also loosing blood. Ruby Jessop- Human, the mother of Jack who died even before the prologue. Book Summaries The Prologue In 1911 Violet Jessop enrolled to be a stewardess for The White Star Line, and the line accepts her and assigns her to the RMS Olympic, all after her sister's funeral. Before the Olympic went out of port, she becomes friends with the Captain, Edward J. Smith, because they are kind of related. Then the tugs pull the Olympic out of the port but, then, The HMS Hawke rams into the stern of the Olympic, which was caused by the strong flow of the propellors. Later, Violet goes back to port and waits for The Olympic to be repaired, but instead she gets assigned to The RMS Titanic. The Titanic Jack decides to sail to America, with his uncle, on the Titanic. His uncle gives him a free ticket, for second class, which, at least, made him happy. On April 10, 1912, the Titanic set sail, and he meets new people like, Officer Murdoch, and Lady Duff Gorgon. The next day, Jack goes around the Aft Deck and meets one of his old friends, Sheridan McConnerey. They go around the ship and talk about their futures in the US and later Sheridan had to go to the Titanic's Nurse because of blood loss. Jack didn't see Sheridan afterwards, and after midnight, Jack roamed the Poop Deck and sees a young woman, about to commit suicide. He talks her into not falling off the stern, and she went onto the Poop Deck, safe and sound. They talked about each other and her husband comes. Then, she tells him that she's Rose Mary Ruthven, and that her husband is James B. Cook The Second. The next day James gets mad at Rose for talking to Jack, but she said that he didn't understand. Then on the fourteenth, The Titanic got hit by an Iceberg, which made her sink. James, and Rose stick together and go on a lifeboat, then, Jack comes and Rose goes back on the ship so they can at least see the other while dying. The sixth officer shot himself in front of the first class passengers which gives the idea of going toward the stern. Later, the stern is no where to be seen, nor Rose. Jack climbs onto the closest lifeboat he saw, Collapsible Boat B. Then, everyone, on the boat, saw Jack's uncle, The Captain, and he gives them a baby to take care of, and then drowns, And Jack cries and cries, until they get saved by the Carpathia. The Britannic Jack meets James in London, and they decide to sail on the HMHS Britannic to Athens. Then, Jack meets Mary Ruhvena Rose, which she is just like Rose. Mary and Jack decide to marry on the ship itself. Before the wedding, Jack meets his Aunts, Vera Campbell (Who is a Widow), and Violet Jessop (Who is a Spinster). Vera later meets, and falls in love with, the Chief Purser, Edmund LaGrange. An hour before the wedding, a German U-Boat was near and shot a Torpedo at The Britannic. Edmund and another Officer shot the torpedo right before it hit. Later, Vera reveales that she is Lady Lewis's ambassador to everyone, again, right before the wedding. Then, Jack and Rose get married, ad they kiss. Everyone applauds, and then they celebrate. Two days later, when they're close to Kea, Violet finds out that Officer Edmund's Bible is a telegraph. Later, at the Doctor's Office, Vera finds out that the doctor had been murdered by someone, and a flammable alcohol was taken. Vera goes to the bow's boiler rooms (because of the trail of alcohol), and found Of. Edmund with the alcohol and he threw it at the hull and it made an explosion. Then, Edmund reveals that he is a German named Alois Richthofen, who works for the Germans. Vera then says, "I will love you no matter what!" Then they go to the lifeboats and they go on the same one as: Violet, Jack, James, Mary, The Captain, and Lady Lewis. Then, the boat collides with the Britannic's propellor and Alois dies. Then, at the closest city, after they get to land, they make a funeral for all of the deaths that were lost on the Britannic, especially Alois's. The Olympic Part One- 1918 Jack and James meet in Belfast after their long trips. James talked about how he traveled around the world and won a prize for being the first back in London after the race started. Jack mostly talk about traveling on the ships, RMS Olympic, SS Vedic, and SS Arabic. Then, James got a newspaper and read it. It said that the RMS Olympic will be in Southampton's port by tomorrow to get her passengers onboard. They told it to Rose and they decided to buy tickets. The next day, they boarded the Olympic at Southampton. They later met the Captain, Herbert Haddock, who was a nice person. In the middle of the voyage, the Olympic rams a U-Boat, U-103 which the ramming, makes the U-Boat sink.